Dan Tsukumo
Family Delia Tsukumo (Mother) Shinjiro Tsukumo (Father) Episode Appearances Season One *"The Battle Begins" (first appearance) *"Expected" *"The Talented to Link" *"The Solid Snake of the Gear" *"Kingdom Hearts" *"The Thing About Pit" *"Tropic Thunder" *"Jackpot" *"Trouble on Sarasaland" *"Quest of the Luigi" *"Rayman on the Loose" *"The Legend of Mario Fireball: Part 1" *"The Legend of Mario Fireball: Part 2" *"Dillon Strikes" *"The Secrets of Skyloft" *"Cave of Bad Dreams" *"Duck Hunt!" *"The Birth of the Victory" *"Angie's Got a Brand New Trophy" *"The Lost Chronicles" *"Boxing Ring" *"League of Dedede" *"Super Smash Crisis" *"Fallen Hero" *"The Eye of Trip" *"The Missing Link" *"Double Trouble Kings" *"Captain of the Guard" *"Mario's on Fire!" *"The Battlefield Fortress" *"Invent Face-Off" *"Altitude Quickness" *"Shifting Burst" *"In the Name of the Hero-King" *"Attack of the Mii" *"Dungeons & Dragons" *"Faster Than Time" *"The Last Forever" *"Burning Crusade" *"The Curse of the Were Robin" *"Cerberus" *"Before the Storm" *"A Foe to a Fox: Part 1" *"A Foe to a Fox: Part 2" *"The Book of Spell" *"Strive for Peace" *"World of Warcraft" *"The Return of Wario-Man" *"Wrath of the Lich King" *"Marth's Revolution" *"Indigo League" *"Julie Take a Card" *"The Elf Princess and The Cute Penguin King" *"The Lightning Theif" *"Fighting Brawlers" *"Let's Make a Deal: Part 1" *"Let's Make a Deal: Part 2" *"Pair of Kings" *"The Mark of Athena" *"Gotcha!!!!!!" *"Hero of the Defenders" *"World Warriors" *"Bowser Jr. Returns" *"Clash of Clans" *"Eye of the Mercy" *"Level Up" Season Two *"A Wizards of Place" *"A Battle of Scale" *"The Ultimate Swordsman" *"Great Fox Defense" *"The Wedding" *"The Jungle in Chaos" *"The Falchion's Seal" *"Application Beach" *"King of the Yoshis" *"Night Maid" *"When Penguin Smash" *"The Next Duel" *"Homecoming" *"Dual, Duel: Part 1" *"Dual, Duel: Part 2" *"A Royal Errand" *"Players Bench" *"Below the Belt" *"Divide and Conquer" *"Enough with the Kidnapping" *"Four Swords Adventures" *"The Demon King and the Goddess" *"Jackpot Opportunity" *"New Challengers: Part 1" *"New Challengers: Part 2" *"The Academy" *"Mirror Magic" *"The Lord of the Rings" *"King Dudicus" *"Girls' Night Out" *"Doppelganger Duel" *"Peach in Peril" *"Duel Infinity: Part 1" *"Duel Infinity: Part 2" *"Shadow Mario Paint" *"Guardian of the Jungle" *"The Hunted" *"A Smash is Born" *"Galaxia Darkness" *"The King Strikes Back" *"Tale of Two Marios" *"Up to Speed" *"Secret Smash" *"Legions of Falco" Season Three *"A is for Arwing" *"B is for Battlefield" *"C is for Coliseum" *"D is for Duel" *"E is for Empire" *"F is for Fighter" *"G is for Guardian" *"H is for Hunted" *"I is for Island" *"J is for Jersey" *"K is for Kingdom" *"L is for Legends" *"M is for Melee" *"N is for Norfair" *"O is for Onett" *"P is for Pilotwings" *"Q is for Quest" *"R is for Revolution" *"S is for Swordfighter" *"T is for Titan" *"U is for United" *"V is for Victory" *"W is for Warriors" *"X is for Xerneas" *"Y is for Yoshi" *"Z is for Zero" Season Four *"Bring it On" *"Worlds Apart" *"Back to the Future" *"The New Katie" *"Zap Attack" *"All the News" *"Big Brother" *"The Wrath of Palutena" *"Microbattles" *"Royal Pain" *"The Big 7650!" *"Princess Punch-Up!" *"Getting Healthy" *"Bonding" *"Aura Mastery" *"Knowledge" *"Galactic Avenger" *"Once More with Feeling" *"Mario VS R.O.B." *"Step by Step" *"Game On" *"Being Human" *"Simple" *"The Gauntlet" *"Keep 'Em off the Ship!" *"That Elusive 9" *"A Battle of Pilotwings" *"Best Friend Forever" *"The Army of One" *"Black Out" *"Fool's Gold" *"The Year of Dan" *"8 Mile" *"Double Cross My Heart" *"On the Line" *"Mind Control" *"League of Legends" Season Five *"The Battlefield Case" *"Furious Jealousy" *"The Lost Hero" *"A Beautiful Mind" *"The Ultimate Battle" *"Enterprise" *"Call of Duty" *"The Mindy Project" *"Fight or Flight" *"The Next Generation" *"Act 23, Scene 83" *"The Heist" *"And They Mario Will Be" *"The X-Factor" *"Last Stand" *"The Case of the Battlefield" *"Nobody's Link" *"All That Glitters" *"Grounded" *"A Crack in Time" *"Crush" *"Less Than Zero" *"Cool It" *"Mega Match" *"The First Journey" *"Battle Force 5" *"Exchange" *"Hall of Fame" *"A Change of the Stage" *"My Girlfriend Katie and There's Gonna be Trouble" *"The Dan Files" *"Community" *"Eye of the Beholder" *"Magic Battle #1" *"Shapeshifter" *"Father and Son" *"Game Over" Season Six *"House of Dan" *"The Forces of Evil" *"Dan VS Felix" *"The Clash" *"Earth to Dan" *"Student Zero" *"Parents' Night" *"Stop, The Pressed" *"The Prince of the Hyrule" *"Framed" *"Grande Size Me" *"Palutena's Revenge" *"Fight with a Disaster" *"Lost in Miiverse" *"Going Under" *"Empire" *"A Piece of the Action" *"Mind Games" *"Lost and Founded" *"The Chamber of Secrets" *"New Girl" *"Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick" *"Hyrule Castle or Bust" *"Play On, Maestro" *"Landmaster of Knowledge" *"Number One" *"Double Trouble" *"Cold Case" *"An Skyloft Mess" *"T.E.A.M." *"Shadow Creatures" *"Eye for an Eye" *"A Powers Other Name: Part 1" *"A Powers Other Name: Part 2" *"Bad Moose Rising" *"The Ultimate Duel" Season Seven *"Two Trouble Kings" *"Fastest, Shortest, Sudden Death" *"Castle of Link" *"Sproutrage of the Flower Pikmin" *"The Underwater Mines" *"Super Waterfall Climb" *"Combat Chaos" *"All Mine!" *"The Visitor to Flat Zone" *"Sonic Boom" *"The Yoshi Team of 50" *"Unwanted Suitors" *"The Ultimate Bodyguard" *"Red, Yellow, and Blue" *"Advent of the Evil King" *"Sonic and Mario" *"Molten Norfair" *"The Slow and Easy Life" *"Monkeys Unite" *"Three-Beast Carnage" *"Blades of the Quick and Mighty" *"The DK Tag Calamity" *"Sleeping in the Eggs" *"The Hammer of the King" *"Jigglypuff's Great Comeback" *"F.A.D.S." *"The Wolf Hunts the Fox" *"Dark Link Duel" *"The Dark Guardians" *"Face-Off" *"Wario Bros." *"Landmaster Ignition" *"Super Bowser Bros." *"The Monster Beneath the Earth" *"High-Tech Special Forces" *"Become the Champion!" *"Shadow of Andross" Season Eight *"Dungeons Card Battles" *"World Master" *"Family Ties" *"Kirby's Crazy Appetite" *"Fitness Junkie" *"A Situation of Some Gravity" *"The Break of Day" *"Playing Tricks" *"Full Speed Ahead" *"Viral Visitors" *"An Offering of Coins" *"Scheming Sorcerer" *"Unwavering Chivalry" *"Yellow Devils" *"The Destroyer Cometh" *"Beautification" *"Unlikely Allies" *"When Lightning Strikes" *"Robotic Rampage" *"Mechanical Menace" *"Doctor Schmoctor" *"Poisonous Planet" *"Solidarity" *"No Mere Sparring Match" *"Fire-Type Frenzy" *"Wrecking Mario" *"Oh Yeah, Luigi Time!" *"Yesterday's Heroes" *"Identity Crisis" *"Power Suit On!" *"Two for Trouble" *"A Lurking Menace" *"Yoshi's Rainbow" *"Bird in Darkest Night" *"Come On! Blue Falcon!" *"Wrecking Bros." Season Nine *"Doorway to Battlefield" *"Balancing Act" *"An Easy Win" *"The Mysteries of Zelda" *"Fanning the Flames" *"The Mission" *"Words of Truth" *"Two Powers Become One" *"Heart of Lies" *"One of the Kind" *"Storytelling" *"Remote Control" *"Unlike Son" *"Past Perfect" *"Big Time" *"The Great Remodeling Battle" *"Guilt for Free" *"The Chaos Central" *"No Girls Alone" *"A Perfect Score" *"The Nico Client" *"Challenger of the Shadows: Part 1" *"Challenger of the Shadows: Part 2" *"Money for Nothing" *"Dragoon Strike" *"Goddess of Light" *"Mewtwo Strikes Back" *"By Book, Blade, and Crest of Flame" *"Cleaning House in Skyworld" *"The Future King" *"Champion of the Ring" *"The Battle of Mario" *"Crossing Signals" *"The Swordsman" *"Comet Observatory" *"The Unseen Guide" *"Behold of Destruction" Season Ten *"I, Dan" *"Legendary Heroes" *"Supernatural Tuesday" *"Like Father" *"Heroes VS Villains" *"Elementary" *"Return to Hyrule Castle" *"Breakout: Part 1" *"Breakout: Part 2" *"Dan Plays a Battle" *"The Yoga of the Difinition" *"Oh No! Wario!" *"Walk This Way" *"Of the Marth" *"Sheik Out" *"Dream Warriors" *"Warriors of Hyrule" *"The Human Factor" *"Battlefield of the Stages" *"Spells of Ashley" *"King of Castle" *"The Battle of the Skyloft" *"A New Hero Next Door" *"What Are Girl Made Of" *"Felix's Challenge" *"The Legacy of Thor" *"Underground" *"Blade of Robin" *"Ill Suited" *"The Return of Meta Knight" *"Duel Hard" *"Son of the Battlefield" Movies *"The Super Smash Bros. Movie"